


La clinique du Mur Rose

by Going_to_Hell_for_Shipping



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ca va prendre du temps, Du moins j'essaye, Humour, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_to_Hell_for_Shipping/pseuds/Going_to_Hell_for_Shipping
Summary: Eren ne va pas bien, rien ne va plus et ses problèmes ne se résoudrons pas tout seuls.Ses deux amis lui proposent de l'aide mais est-il prêt à admettre qu'il en a besoin ? Les gens qu'il va rencontrer l'aideront-il à aller mieux, ou au contraire feront-ils de sa vie un enfer ?Ou comment accepter que son bonheur dépende uniquement de lui et du travail qu'il est prêt à accomplir avec un brillant, sublime mais insupportable petit psychiatre ?Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter et laisser des kudos ;)





	1. Confrontation

Eren bougea légèrement, s'étira un peu et regarda autour de lui… Merde, où est ce qu'il était ? Et surtout qui était le type à moitié nu dans le lit avec lui ?

Il se frappa mentalement en repensant à l'autre soir. Il était sorti dans un bar parce qu'il se sentait seul et il était encore rentré avec un inconnu. Il savait qu'il le faisait trop souvent. Toutes ces soirées passées avec des étrangers avec qui il dansait puis couchait, il ne les comptait même plus. Il s’en foutait de ces lendemains merdiques où il essayait par tous les moyens de fuir sans autre contact avec son coup d'un soir. Il voulait juste un corps contre le sien, une présence, une chaleur, du plaisir, même si le lendemain il se sentait vide ou juste idiot. Il en avait besoin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à coté de lui, au moins le mec était pas mal, plutôt bien foutu même. Mais Eren n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, tout ce qui s'offrait à sa vue était une chevelure noire et une peau très claire, presque diaphane. Le contraste entre les deux était superbe. C'était mieux comme ça après tout. La lumière dans le bar était très faible et le brun était beaucoup trop saoul pour s'en rappeler correctement de toute manière.

Il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible et ramassa ses affaires en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour que la silhouette dans le lit reste immobile. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'éclipsait en douce le matin. Ni la dernière sans aucun doute, il avait donc un minimum d'entrainement. Il décida de faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour vérifier, pris d'un doute, et soupira de soulagement. Dieu merci ils avaient utilisé des capotes. Plusieurs même.

Eren referma doucement la porte de l'appartement où il se trouvait et jeta un œil à son téléphone. Merde ! Il était déjà 6h, il devait se dépêcher. Il s'orienta assez rapidement et se détendit un peu quand il se rendit compte que l'arrêt de bus en bas de la rue était sur la ligne qui le remmènerait chez lui. Il devrait être rentré en moins de 15 minutes. Il soupira de soulagement, il serait chez lui avant que sa sœur ne se réveille.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il enleva ses chaussures et fit bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit en ouvrant. Il passa devant Mikasa qui dormait sur le clic-clac avant d'arriver dans sa chambre. Il se mit en boxer et s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé.

\- oOoOoOo -  
  


"Eren ! Eren bouge toi ! Alleeeez deboouuuut, il est déjà 16h." La voix de sa sœur se faisait de plus en plus réprobatrice au fur et à mesure. Eren ouvrit un œil et se redressa légèrement pour l'écouter, bien que le ton de cette dernière ne lui dise rien qui vaille.

"Eren secoue toi un peu. T'es chiant. Tu sors toutes les nuits et tu dors la moitié de la journée avant d'aller au boulot, et ça que quand tu te sens d'y aller. Tu fous rien du tout alors que moi je bosse comme une dingue en prépa et en plus j'ai pris un job le week-end pour aider à payer l'appart. Tu dépense juste de l'argent qu'on n'a pas en sortant pour te faire troncher. J'en ai marre de tes conneries, ce n’est pas mon rôle de te surveiller mais tu m'y obliges. Il est temps que tu grandisses ! Merde Eren !" Mikasa avait fini sa tirade, la voix éraillée et des éclairs dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune fixa sa sœur, surpris, avant de plonger sa tête dans son oreiller sans un mot. Il était trop tôt pour ces conneries. Il ignora donc celle-ci qui poussa un cri de rage avant de claquer la porte qui reliait sa chambre au reste de l'appartement.

Il savait au fond qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se l'avouer, il n'avait pas envie de penser aux responsabilités parce qu'il savait qu'il était un raté. Il n'avait pas pu garder le rythme à la fac qu’il avait abandonné. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à garder un travail alors qu’ils en avaient besoin. Il décevait tout le monde et surtout lui-même …

Il se sentait vide, comme si son existence ne lui appartenait plus vraiment, comme si il était en mode pilote automatique. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir mais il n'avait pas l'impression de vivre non plus.

Les seules fois où il se sentait un peu plus vivant, c'était lorsqu'il dansait dans les bars et sentait les regards des hommes sur lui. Il savourait ces instants, quand l'un d'eux s'approchait et lui offrait un verre, puis lorsqu'ils allaient dans un appartement ou une chambre pour baiser. Parce que - putain - Eren était bon à ça ! Quand le plaisir envahissait tout son corps, l'emportait comme une vague dans un monde étrange et coloré, alors Eren se sentait vivant, entier. Juste quelques minutes. Avant que la réalité ne se rappelle à lui lorsque l'autre s'écroulait ensuite en soufflant comme un bœuf. Les secondes gagnées dans ce monde merveilleux et bariolé surpassaient largement aux yeux du brun les moments gênants qui suivaient généralement.

Les pensées d'Eren dérivèrent vers sa nuit précédente avec l'inconnu aux cheveux noirs. Il s'en rappelait par flash : des yeux gris, intenses, des mains fébriles parcourant ses hanches, des lèvres envoutantes dans le creux de son cou. Un frisson le parcouru. Pour une fois il se disait qu'il aurait peut être dû rester le matin, puis il se secoua la tête. Il ne couchait jamais avec le même homme car il ne voulait pas s'engager. Il voulait rester libre.

Dommage qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un visage défini sur le 'type aux cheveux noirs' et encore moins un nom. Mais pour être honnête, Eren n'avait pas donné le sien non plus. Lorsqu'il sortait, il donnait toujours une autre identité. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre de plus beau, qui réussissait dans la vie. Bref, quelqu'un de plus heureux.

 

Soudain il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Un petit blondinet aux cheveux au carré se tenait dans l’entrée de l’appartement. Il avait l'air fatigué mais heureux.

"Armin !" Eren s'élança et prit le petit blond dans ses bras. Il le sentit se raidir et rigola doucement. Son meilleur ami n'était pas fan des démonstrations d'affection mais il s'était résigné après toutes ces années.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Je sais que tu bosses comme un fou avec tes stages à l'hôpital mais je ne te vois presque plus." Eren fit une petite moue boudeuse, sachant que le petit blond n'y résistait pas.

"Arrête de me culpabiliser Eren, tu sais que je te vois dès que j'ai le temps." Armin frappa Eren sur le bras en rigolant. "C'est Mikasa qui m'a invité ici, pour répondre à ta question, ajouta-t-il. On est inquiets pour toi en ce moment." Le ton de son meilleur ami avait vite changé et son froncement de sourcils n'indiquait rien qui vaille.

Eren prit un air inquiet à son tour et soupira en comprenant la situation. Sa sœur et son meilleur ami avaient prévu une "intervention". C'est à dire qu'ils allaient lui faire la morale sur le fait qu'il restait toute la journée au lit, qu'il sortait tous les soirs, et bla, bla bla, … Lorsqu'Armin commença à lui parler, il se dit qu'il avait mis en plein dans le mille.

"Eren… Depuis le début de l'année scolaire tu vas de plus en plus mal et on ne sait plus quoi faire pour t'aider. Tu as arrêté les cours mais ce n'est pas grave, la fac ce n’est pas faite pour tout le monde. Mais tu ne fais rien à coté, tu te laisses vivre, tu n'arrives pas à garder un travail plus de deux semaines et tu n’as absolument aucun projet. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre pour toi et je ne dis absolument pas tout ça pour te blesser, bien au contraire. Mais j'énonce juste des faits : tu ne vas pas bien et nous sommes là pour t'aider, pou—"

"Je vais très bien, l'interrompit Eren. Je vais bien je vous assure. Je suis juste un peu perdu parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire et quand je vous vois, vous qui avancez dans vos vies sans vous poser de questions, je me sens un peu minable." Il l'avait joué fine pensa-t-il en se félicitant mentalement. Il les flattait et se dépréciait. Il savait qu'ils allaient le réconforter, lui dire de ne pas se comparer à eux, qu'il allait trouver sa voie … Eren n'appréciait pas vraiment manipuler ses amis ainsi mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que la réponse qu'il reçut n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

"Eren ça suffit. Arrête de dire que tu vas bien, c'est évident que tu mens." Sa sœur n'avait pas laissé le temps à Armin de répondre, et surtout elle n'était pas tombée dans son piège. Elle le connaissait que trop bien. "Tu as maigri, tu manges moins, tu bois beaucoup trop, tu rentres parfois ivre ou alors au petit matin après avoir passé la nuit chez des inconnus. Tu as dû coucher avec plus de cents types différents durant tes soirées sur ces deux dernières années."

Eren ne pouvait pas supporter le jugement dans la voix de sa sœur. "Ma vie sexuelle et mes sorties ne te concernent pas Mikasa, tu n'es pas ma mère. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup compté sur toi depuis la mort de maman mais tu n'es pas là pour la remplacer."

Sa sœur se raidit sur sa chaise. Eren avait frappé où ça faisait mal et il le savait. Il aurait honte après mais il en avait par dessus la tête de ces commentaires mesquins. Lui, au moins s'amusait.

"Eren, tu as absolument le droit de faire ce que tu veux la nuit et avec qui tu veux. Mais il faut que cela reste sain, et d'après ce que dit Mikasa c'est de moins en moins le cas." Armin était intervenu pour calmer le jeu entre le frère et la sœur. Mais apparemment Mikasa n'était pas d'humeur conciliante.

"Ce n’est pas tout, je sais que tu fumes de l'herbe. J'ai trouvé ça dans ta chambre". Elle tenait dans sa main un petit sachet transparent contenant environ 10 balles. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas trouvé où il cachait le gros de sa consommation.

"TU as fouillé MA chambre ?! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ?", hurla Eren, furieux. Elle n'avait pas le droit, c'était à lui. "Et puis ce n’est pas comme si tu en avais jamais pris, on a fumé ensemble notre premier joint je te signale." ricana Eren, moqueur.

Mikasa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement elle hurla à son tour. "Tu te moques de moi j'espère ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de fouiller, il était sur ta table de nuit. Je l'ai vu quand je t'ai réveillé à 16h en rentrant du boulot. Pourquoi tu en as à côté de ton lit ? Je sais qu'on en a déjà fumé et parfois j'en consomme encore en soirée mais jamais à l'appartement ou au taff. Jamais SEULE !"

Ce fut au tour d'Eren de ne pas avoir quoi dire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à fumer de plus en plus et tout seul. Il avait perdu le contrôle mais il s'était rendu compte que ça le calmait, qu'il arrêtait de penser au vide qu'il ressentait.

Mais surtout il ne pouvait pas faire correctement une bonne nuit sans. Le sexe avait un effet magique sur ses insomnies mais les joints qu'il fumait quelques heures avant de se coucher faisaient très bien l'affaire aussi.

Il avait peur de dormir. Peur de ses rêves hallucinés qui le laissaient pantelant et en sueur. Peur de croiser dans l'un d'eux la personne qu'il craignait et haïssait le plus au monde. Son propre père.

"Parle nous, tu sais qu'on est là pour t'écouter. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plait." Armin le tira de ses pensées. Son ton était doux, chaleureux, rassurant. Tout ce dont Eren manquait, tout ce dont il avait besoin.

 

Il sentit ses barrières s'affaisser mais il refusait de parler à ses amis. Ils s'inquiéteraient trop s'ils savaient ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête. Comme vidé de toute énergie, il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un mot sous le regard peiné et inquiet de Mikasa et Armin. Il s'enferma et se réfugia dans son lit. Après avoir enfilé son bas de pyjama à la place de son boxer de la veille, il s'enroula dans sa couverture et s'allongea en fixant le plafond.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être normal ? Pourquoi tout semblait toujours plus facile pour les autres ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tout simplement oublier ce qui le terrifiait et passer à autre chose ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que pour être heureux il devait principalement se battre contre lui-même ?

Il sentait qu'il était en train de sombrer. Son esprit devenait de plus en plus brumeux. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait de plus en plus déconnecté, voire absent. Il avait essayé d'y remédier en sortant hier soir, en faisant la fête, en s'amusant, en prenant du plaisir. Mais finalement cela n'avait servi à rien.

Même le sexe de la nuit dernière n'avait pas suffit à dégager son esprit de la brume qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

Et merde. Merde. MERDE. Il allait encore s'endormir mais cette fois il sentait que c'était différent, il savait que ça allait durer plus longtemps. Il avait essayé de retarder ce moment mais en vain.

Il entendit vaguement des voix et quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Mais il n'avait pas envie de les écouter. Les sons devenaient de plus en plus distants à mesure qu'il sentait le brouillard remplir sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il vit la silhouette de sa sœur s'approcher avec une mine inquiète mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

 

Finalement il s'endormit.

 


	2. Réveil

Deux semaines plus tard, Eren n'avait toujours pas quitté son appartement. Il quittait son lit uniquement quand il devait aller aux toilettes et pour manger quand il sentait qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre. Bref, pour ses besoins vitaux.

Il était rentré dans une de ses "phases" comme Mikasa les appelaient. Eren pouvait parler mais était totalement incapable d'avoir une conversation. Il ne se rappelait jamais bien de ces périodes. Il était comme un somnambule, ou plutôt une coquille vide.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et bien que cela lui brisait le cœur, Mikasa attendait. Elle attendait que ça passe, qu'on lui rende son petit frère.

Elle avait pris soin de lui. Elle l'avait aidé à se laver au bout d'une semaine parce que lui n'y pensait pas.

Elle avait rempli le frigo de plats préparés et les placards de nouilles instantanées pour donner accès à son frère à de la nourriture rapide, sachant que sinon il n'allait tout simplement rien manger. Elle lui préparait des repas chaque soir et les laissait sur sa table de nuit. Et chaque matin elle les retrouvait intacts.

Elle le laissait tranquille mais gardait toujours un œil ouvert. Elle ne dormait très peu et guettait le moindre bruit venant de sa chambre.

Elle avait aussi raté son rendez-vous avec son copain. Elle lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien car son frère passait avant tout. Avant elle.

Cela avait commencé il y a plus de deux ans, peu après le décès de leur mère. Depuis, Eren avait eu de temps en temps des périodes où il allait moins bien que les autres mais aucune d’entre elles n'avait duré aussi longtemps ou ne l'avait laissé dans un tel état.

Mikasa appela Armin au bout de la deuxième semaine.

"Salut ! Comment tu vas ?" La voix enjouée mais fatiguée de son meilleur ami lui répondit presqu’aussitôt. Elle le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps. Il était comme un deuxième frère pour elle.

"Je pense que je pourrais aller mieux mais je suis surtout très inquiète pour Eren. Il ne va pas bien du tout depuis qu'on lui a parlé il y a deux semaines. J'ai peur qu'on y soit allé un peu fort. Je t'en avais déjà parlé la dernière fois quand on est allé boire un verre et je t'avais dis que ça passerais sans doute. Mais là, c'est beaucoup trop long."

"Mikasa. " La voix d'Armin se fit plus ferme. "Tu sais très bien qu'il avait besoin qu'on le secoue. Il agit de plus en plus bizarrement depuis… depuis la mort de votre mère, sans parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec son p… avec Grisha.", termina-t-il.

"Je sais bien. Mais il n’est pas sorti depuis quinze jours, QUINZE jours Armin ! Il reste dans sa chambre et dans le noir sans rien faire toute la journée et ça sent la weed à plein nez … Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il a l'air d'un mort, je t'assure. Il faut que tu viennes."

"J'arrive dès que je peux. Je pars tout de suite, je viens de finir ma journée. Je suis là dans vingt minutes."

"Merci Armin." Mikasa raccrocha, le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de son frère. Elle ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre, malgré les faibles protestations du plus jeune. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre dans l'état où il était de toute façon.

Eren dormait tranquillement quand tout à coup une lumière vive le tira de son sommeil. Puis un courant d'air suivit.

On était au milieu du mois de novembre et il faisait froid. Sa couette lui fut brutalement arrachée et il gémit. "Laisse-moi." Il sentit des bras le soulever et le transporter sous la douche. Il se débattit faiblement mais il n'avait pas mangé depuis presque trois jours. Il se sentait fatigué et il avait juste besoin de dormir encore un peu.

Un filet d'eau froide lui coula sur la tête, qui se transforma rapidement en torrent. Mikasa lui tenait la tête pour pas qu'il n'avale de l'eau. Elle entreprit de le déshabiller doucement et prit un gant de toilette. Pendant qu'elle lavait son petit frère elle chantonna doucement, comme le faisait leur mère quand ils étaient petits. Eren ne put retenir ses larmes. Il espérait seulement que le peu d'eau qui coulait sur son visage pouvait les masquer.

Mikasa remarquait bien les qui agitaient doucement les épaules de son frère. Elle continua de le laver sans les relever. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle prit des vêtements propres et l’habilla.

Il était tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait presque pas marcher seul. Mikasa, le cœur lourd, l'aida à s'assoir devant la table et lui fit un bouillon de viande chaud. Il ne pouvait rien avaler de solide tout de suite mais du bouillon lui ferait du bien.

Eren prit la tasse chaude entre ses mains. L'odeur qui s'en échappait avait quelque chose d'extrêmement réconfortant. Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête et vit Armin dans l'embrasure.

Lorsque ce dernier l'aperçut, il ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise. Il porta la main à sa bouche en essayant de l'étouffer, en vain.

Eren avait maigri terriblement. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le petit blond était les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ses beaux yeux verts étincelants de malice et de joie qui lui étaient si caractéristiques semblaient maintenant ternes et foncés. Ces yeux que tout le monde lui enviait, dont tout le monde tombait sous leur charme… Ils avaient perdu de leur âme.

Eren sentit le regard chargé de pitié de son meilleur ami et détourna la tête. Il avait honte. Il s'était laissé aller à un point que jamais il n’aurait pensé atteindre un jour. Il était devenu une loque. L'ombre de lui-même.

Armin s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à Mikasa avant de commencer à parler.

"Eren, comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé de ma réaction. Je ne m’attendais tout simplement pas à te voir aussi … malade ?" Sa fin de phrase était plus qu'incertaine, mais il se reprit et continua. "Je suis venu dès que Mikasa m'a appelé, je suis désolé de ne pas être passé plus tôt. Je me rends maintenant compte que mon travail, aussi intéressant qu’il puisse être, ne doit pas empiéter à ce point sur ma vie. Excuse-moi d'être un ami aussi nul."

Eren le regarda sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas lui l'ami nul, bien au contraire. Eren était le seul fautif, c'était lui qui inquiétait sa famille. C'était lui qui ne pouvait rien faire seul. C'était lui qui avait l'air d'un zombie. Il pressa ses yeux contre la paume de ses mains et murmura. "C'est moi qui suis désolé. Désolé d'être une grosse merde. Désolé de vous empêcher d'avancer. Désol—"

Il fut interrompu par un bruit soudain qui le fit sursauter. Mikasa avait frappé son poing sur la table. "Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Tu es plus fort que ça Eren, je le sais. On a parlé avec Armin et je pense que tu devrais aller voir à la clinique où il fait son stage. Il est dans le service psychiatrique et m'a parlé d'un programme pour les jeunes en difficulté. Je pense que ça pourrait t'aider."

Eren réfléchit un instant. Armin, ce brillant petit enfoiré, ne s'était pas contenté de réussir sa première année de médecine en tant que major de promo. Il avait également décroché une bourse et une place dans un programme d'excellence qui lui assurait des stages et des cours de haut niveau dans l’établissement le plus réputé de la ville : la clinique du Mur Rose.

C'était une clinique très chère et Eren savait bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas les moyens de la payer ... Et puis même s'il les avait, qu'est ce qu'il irai faire dans une clinique ? Il fallait juste qu'il ralentisse un peu sur la beuh et mange plus.

"Je pense que tu as besoin d'aide psychologique Eren. Tu vas mal, c'est évident et pas que physiquement. C'est un très bon programme Eren. Cela fonctionne avec des réunions collectives et individuelles, avec des psychiatres ou des psychologues en fonction du niveau d'aide dont tu as besoin. La plupart des jeunes ont notre âge et on reçoit plein de personnes différentes. Je n'ai pas le droit d’en dire plus et je ne travaille pas directement avec ce groupe là, mais j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient de très bon résultats."

Armin avait toujours une façon de présenter les choses à la fois rassurante mais ferme. Toutefois Eren ne voulait pas se rendre aussi facilement !

"Mais je ne suis pas fou ! Je veux dire… Je ne vais pas aller en hôpital psychiatrique. Sans vouloir te vexer Armin, je sais que tu veux faire psychiatre, mais ils sont tous tarés là bas. Je ne vais pas y aller."

"Haha Eren, je t'assure qu'ils sont très normaux." Armin rigola doucement. "A part quelques cas isolés. C'est un groupe avec des problèmes certes mais les cas les plus graves, ceux que tu appelles les 'tarés' ne peuvent pas être traités avec des thérapies de groupe. La personne la plus étrange que tu risques de croiser c'est la psy qui anime les séances." Armin avait ajouté la dernière phrase en gloussant.

"Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Les périodes basses passent toutes seules. Je sais que là ça n’a pas l'air super mais je vous assure que je vais aller mieux," promit Eren avec un sourire rassurant qui ressemblait plus à une grimace avec ses joues creuses.

"Eren, intervint Mikasa. Tu dois te battre mais tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Alors met ta fierté de coté et accepte l'aide que l’on t'offre parce que tout le monde sait dans cette pièce que tu en as plus que besoin. Alors admet-le."

Il y eut un blanc, puis Eren soupira. Il n'allait jamais au grand jamais avoir la paix s'il n'acceptait pas au moins d'y "réfléchir". "Bien, Bien ! Je vais le faire. Armin, donne-moi la carte de cette psychologue et je l'appellerai demain."

Armin la lui tendit. C'était en fait un bout de papier avec un numéro et un nom gribouillés dessus : Hanji Zoë. Mais quel genre de docteur n'a même pas de carte de visite, se demanda Eren.

Armin le regarda avec insistance. "Tu peux l'appeler maintenant, elle est encore au travail."

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?" Demanda Eren, avec une expression peinée sur le visage

"J'ai appris à me méfier des promesses des gens qui vont mal, Eren. J'aimerais vraiment te faire confiance mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas." Son visage avait pris une expression neutre qu'Eren ne lui reconnaissait pas. "Appelle-la devant moi Eren. S'il-te-plait", ajouta-t-il.

Eren composa donc le numéro, parvenant difficilement à déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne de ce docteur Zoë. Celle-ci décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

"Salut, c'est Hanji. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Demanda une voix haut perché

"Heu bonjour docteur Zoë,..." commença Eren avant qu'un cri perçant vienne l'interrompre. Il écarta vivement le téléphone de son oreille.

"HAAAA ! Non mon dieu, ne m'appelle pas comme ça c'est trop bizarre ! Appelle-moi juste Hanji, tout le monde m'appelle Hanji. "

Une autre voix lointaine se mêlait dans le combiné.

"Hé Oh ! La binoclarde, viens par ici" Entendit Eren. 

"Chuuut, je suis au téléphone le nain !" répondit Hanji d’un son étouffé. "Enfin bref, désolée pour cette interruption. Je disais donc ne m'appelle pas docteur ou autre. Juste Hanji comme tout le monde, à part grincheux là-bas", ajouta-t-elle. "Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Bonjour je suis Eren Jaeger, un ami m'a donné votre numéro en disant que j'avais besoin d'aide et m'a forcé à vous appeler.

Autant être direct, pensa-t-il.

\- Tu es l'ami d'Armin Arlet, c'est bien ça ? Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Il avait l'air inquiet pour toi, le pauvre petit champignon."

Eren couvrit le micro avec sa main avant de regarder son ami avec perplexité "Champignon ? C'est qui cette folle ?"

Armin rougit aussitôt à la mention du surnom mais Eren ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à répondre à la femme au bout du fil.

" Oui, oui c'est bien ça. Je suis sur qu'il a exagéré mon cas en vous en parlant. Je ne vais pas si mal mais pour le rassurer j'ai dû lui promettre de vous appeler pour un rendez-vous."

"Ok super, on verra demain si tu es aussi en forme que te le prétends. Si je te dis 17h30, c'est bon pour toi ?"

"Oui, je me débrouillerais", répondit Eren. De toute façon, il avait perdu son travail quelque part au cours de ces deux dernières semaines et il n'avait rien à faire.

"Parfait. Une fois arrivé à la clinique, va à l'accueil et demande où est mon bureau. Si tu as de la chance, une infirmière t'accompagnera ou sinon t’indiquera clairement où c’est, enfin mieux que moi. Sur ce, je te laisse. Ouch, on m'appelle ! A demain Eren."

Eren raccrocha, perplexe. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire à la fois "je t'avais prévenu" et "j'y peux rien, elle est toujours comme ça".

"Elle m'a donné rendez-vous à 17h30 demain à la clinique. C'est plutôt rapide."

"Oui, elle est très occupée mais je lui ai dis que tu avais vraiment besoin d'aide. Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller." Il regarda l'heure puis soupira. "Désolé. Mais, Eren, comme demain je commence à 18 heures, je pourrais venir avant et t'emmener à ton rendez-vous. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à prendre le bus."

Eren hocha la tête, fatigué, et enlaça son meilleur ami. Il le remercia et regarda sa sœur ouvrir la porte, faire la bise au petit blond et fermer à clé ensuite. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Eren observa Mikasa pendant un moment, songeur. Ses yeux noirs en amande étaient cachés pars ses cheveux coupés au carré, d'un doux et brillant noir de jais. Il était incroyablement fier de sa sœur, de sa force de caractère. Elle était très forte depuis que la famille d'Eren l'avait recueillie. Elle avait toujours protégé son frère adoptif ainsi qu'Armin des brutes au cours de leur scolarité, du primaire jusqu’au lycée. Elle a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie et se donnait les moyens pour réussir.

Mikasa Ackerman voulait être ingénieur depuis l'âge de 7 ans. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée qu'un jour elle serait responsable de gros projets et qu’elle commanderait des équipes. Sa sœur était brillante, belle, persévérante et ambitieuse. Oui, Eren était fier d'elle mais il s'en voulait car il n'était pas tout ça. Elle se ralentissait pour rester avec lui, il le savait. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, il restait un boulet pendant ses études.

Mikasa regardait Eren bizarrement et ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il avait sans doute fixé sa sœur un peu trop longtemps. Il décida pour une fois d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute.

"Tu sais Mika, je ne te le dis presque jamais mais je t'assure que je suis vraiment fier de toi. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu m'as toujours soutenu, tu t'es battue pour moi. Alors merci. Merci d'être une super sœur." Il s'était approché d'elle au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il l'enlaça.

"Tu es fort aussi, Eren. Après tout, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait se battre. Que si on se battait on pouvait gagner ou perdre, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas triompher sans combattre. Tu avais 8 ans quand tu m'as dit ça, mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié."

Eren regarda sa sœur avec des yeux ronds, la stupeur peinte sur son visage. Il n'avait pas oublié ce jour non plus, comment aurait-il pu ? Mais il ne savait pas que Mikasa avait gardé en mémoire ses paroles et qu'elles l'avaient aidée.

Son cœur devenait un peu moins lourd. Mikasa le rassit sur sa chaise et lui prépara encore une fois une soupe avec des légumes cette fois-ci. Puis elle l'aida à se coucher avant de retourner vers le canapé.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre Eren pensa encore une fois à toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression que demain ne servirait à rien, que jamais rien ne changerait et que de parler avec une inconnue de ses problèmes n'allait absolument pas les résoudre. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir. Sa sœur et son meilleur ami l'avaient sorti de sa torpeur mais maintenant il était tout seul dans l’obscurité et avait encore une fois peur du sommeil.

Il se tourna et se retourna durant une heure dans son lit, puis une fois sûr que Mikasa s’était endormie, il passa un bras sous son lit. Il en sortit un pot de taille moyenne. Eren jura silencieusement. Comme il n'était pas sorti depuis deux semaines, il était presque vide. Il roula son stick avec ce qui lui restait et ajouta le minimum de tabac avant de tirer une latte.

Après avoir fini, il cacha à nouveau le pot sous son lit et alla jeter son tonc par la fenêtre.

Il respira un grand coup. C'était bon, il pouvait dormir.

 


	3. Psychologue ? (Vous êtes sur ?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, je n'ai eu aucun retours sur cette histoire et comme c'est ma première avec plusieurs chapitres n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou juste des kudos si ça vous plait, ou au contraire si vous avez des remarques je serai heureuse de vous lire :)  
> bisous et bonne lecture !!

Le lendemain matin. Samedi, jour du rendez vous.

Eren fut réveillé par Mikasa. Elle le laissa dormir jusqu'à 9h puis le réveilla doucement. Il avait dormi assez longtemps. Il devait se lever et reprendre un rythme décent.

Eren s'étira lentement en faisant craquer ses os un à un. Il remarqua le regard inquiet de Mikasa et questionna donc cette dernière. "Mikasa ? Arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est flippant …"

Celle-ci secoua la tête et aida son frère à se lever. "Tu ne t'es pas regardé dans le miroir depuis combien de temps Eren ?" demanda-t-elle. Sans attendre la réponse du brun, elle l'emmena dans la petite salle de bain. Eren sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir sous le choc. Il savait qu'il avait perdu du poids, mais là c'était plus que frappant.

Tous les os de son corps ressortaient en formant des angles disgracieux. Ses côtes étaient apparentes, on pouvait voir l'alternance des creux et des bosses. Ses joues étaient creuses et son teint cireux. Il n'était plus lui-même, il avait perdu son corps. Autrefois sa peau était bronzée, son corps tonique et même un peu musclé. Maintenant il se trouvait juste chétif et faible. Il allait devoir mettre un sweat épais s'il ne voulait pas que sa maigreur soit si apparente.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un aussi grand changement d'apparence. Il ne dit rien mais sa sœur vit bien qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il avait changé depuis un mois. Elle lui prépara son petit déjeuner en silence : un œuf au plat accompagné de toasts et de tranches de fromage.

Il la remercia d'un sourire et commença à manger sans grand appétit. Il termina quand même le repas préparé par sa sœur mais cela lui prit presqu'une heure. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche et s'habilla.

Celle-ci, voyant l'heure défiler, décida qu'il était temps qu'elle parte pour le travail. Mikasa travaillait le week-end de 10h à 22h et les mercredis, jeudis et vendredis soirs au petit supermarché en bas de la rue. Elle avait pris ce job uniquement pour aider à payer l'appartement et régler les factures.

Avec sa bourse obtenue grâce à ses excellents résultats et une aide au logement, elle n'avait pas à payer ses études. Mais cela restait insuffisant, notamment depuis qu'Eren ne travaillait plus.

"Eren j'y vais, occupe-toi de trouver un autre job et fais les comptes en attendant Armin cet aprèm. J'ai mis un repas pour toi dans le frigo. Il est déjà tout prêt donc tu n'auras plus qu'à le réchauffer au micro-ondes pour 2 minutes. Je termine à 22h et je mange avec Jean ce soir, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous"

Eren grogna à la mention du copain de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait absolument pas le blairer. Il avait une coupe complètement ridicule et sa tête lui rappelait étrangement celle d'un cheval. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Ce crétin imbu de lui-même ne méritait carrément pas une fille comme Mikasa. Mais à chaque fois qu'il en faisait mention, cette dernière se contentait de lui jeter un regard noir et de claquer sa langue.

Il regarda la télé. Vers 13 heures, il décida qu'il était temps de manger. Ensuite il sortit les comptes et chercha sur une étagère le classeur dans lequel Mikasa gardait tout. C'était toujours elle qui s'en occupait. Mais comme elle le lui avait demandé, Eren jeta un œil aux relevés.

Dès qu'il eut le dernier mois devant les yeux, il comprit pourquoi. Ils n'avaient plus rien. Comme Eren n'avait pas gardé son travail, il n'avait pas été entièrement payé et le salaire de Mikasa au supermarché ne couvrait pas entièrement le loyer. Sans compter les dépenses en factures et en nourriture. Eren soupira, abattu. C'était entièrement de sa faute et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Quand Armin arriva à 16h30 heures, il trouva Eren en train de s'arracher les cheveux devant ses comptes. Dès qu'il le vit, ce dernier rangea précipitamment les papiers qu'il avait éparpillés. Il ne voulait pas que son ami voit dans quelle merde ils étaient. Il avait trop honte. Armin avait bien vu qu'il y avait un problème mais il décida qu'Eren lui en parlerait quand il serait prêt. Il ne le brusqua donc pas.

Le trajet à travers la ville dura trente minutes. Armin habitait tout près de la clinique dans le quartier assez chic de Rose (grâce à sa bourse il avait reçu une place dans une sorte d'internat). Il avait donc effectué un gros détour pour récupérer Eren dans la banlieue de Trost, à Maria, avant de retourner vers son lieu de travail. Lorsqu'ils ils arrivèrent à la clinique, Eren se retrouva avec un quart d'heure à tuer avant de rencontrer cette Hanji. Armin l'accompagna à l'accueil, salua les secrétaires et les infirmières sur leur chemin avant de partir se changer et laissa Eren seul.

"Bonjour, je cherche le bureau du docteur Zoë s'il vous plait" Indiqua-t-il à la secrétaire de l'accueil.

"Pardon mais nous n'avons pas de docteur Zoë au sein de cet établissement. Vous faites sans doute erreur jeune homme." Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable.

"- Hum, non je ne pense pas me tromper. Attendez, elle m'a dit de demander Hanji à l'accueil...

\- Hahaha ! Excusez-moi mais j'avais totalement oublié ! Oui, Hanji bien sûr ! Son bureau est au deuxième étage dans le service de psychiatrie. Une fois que vous quittez l'ascenseur, vous prenez à gauche puis à droite. Vous continuez ensuite sur 100 mètres et vous trouverez son bureau.

Devant le regard perdu d'Eren, elle rigola doucement mais sans se moquer et interpella une infirmière qui passait. "Petra, tu vas en psy ? Tu peux accompagner le jeune homme ici présent au bureau d'Hanji s'il te plait."

"Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'interpelée. Suis moi, c'est aussi ma route. D'ailleurs je ne me suis pas présentée : je suis Petra Ral, infirmière en service de psychiatrie. Et toi ?"

"Eren Jaeger, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Cette femme avait l'air gentille, un visage doux avec des cheveux au carré oscillant entre le brun et le roux. Elle rayonnait avec son petit sourire calme et dégageait une aura rassurante. Eren se sentit en confiance. "Je viens pour un entretien sur le programme que gère le doc— Hanji" se reprit-il.

"Dans ce cas, on se recroisera sans doute. Et ne sois pas impressionné par Hanji, elle est plus qu'excentrique mais tu peux lui faire confiance. C'est une excellente thérapeute. Sur ce je te laisse, on y est. A plus tard j'espère."

Il regarda la porte devant et les couloirs aux alentours. Soudain, il prit peur. Les murs étaient peints en un bleu clair qui se voulait sans doute apaisant. Puis l'odeur si particulière de l'hôpital, cette odeur de propre mais qui laissait comme un arrière goût de maladie, lui envahissait peu à peu les narines. Pourquoi il était venu ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans un hôpital voyons ! Il se leva et allait faire demi-tour lorsqu' il aperçut une tête avec des cheveux noirs dans le couloir. Il se stoppa immédiatement. C'était le gars du bar d'il y a deux semaines, il en était presque sûr. Il hâta le pas et tapota sur l'épaule de l'homme devant lui. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris, et le fixa bêtement.

Merde ! Ce n'était pas lui, pas du tout même. Eren avait pété un plomb. Il s'excusa et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à l'arrêt de tram'. Il ne voulait pas rester là, ça n'avait aucun sens. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il retourna sur ses pas lorsque la porte d'un bureau s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui.

Une brune faisant à peu près sa taille en surgit avec ses lunettes de travers et des mèches folles sortant de sa queue de cheval. Elle souriait largement, son regard mettant Eren mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'air étrange.

"Tu dois être Eren ? Je suis Hanji." Elle lui présenta une main. Quand il la saisit pour la lui serrer, elle l'attira dans son bureau et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. "Assieds-toi ! Allez, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'amène."

"J-Je ne sais pas. Armin m'a dit de venir. Je pense qu'il exagère mais je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille alors je suis venu, voilà." termina-t-il.

"Je vois. Et pourquoi notre chère tête blonde pense que tu as besoin de mon programme de génie ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison."

"Disons juste que ces deux dernières semaines n'ont pas été très productives mais ça m'arrive parfois. C'est dur à expliquer mais c'est comme si mon corps fonctionnait tout seul et que mon esprit partait je ne sais où. Ouah, maintenant que je dis ça à voix haute j'ai vraiment l'air taré," ajouta-t-il avec un rire forcé.

"Eren, je t'arrête tout de suite et je ne te laisserai pas utiliser les mots taré, foldingue, cinglé, fêlé, et autres pour désigner mes patients. C'est dégradant pour eux, ce sont de vraies personnes et ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont en psychiatrie qu'elles méritent qu'on les traite différemment. " Le sermonna-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Elle retrouva bien vite son large sourire qu'Eren trouvait plus que déstabilisant et continua. "Je vais te poser une série de questions et promets moi que tu y répondras honnêtement. Ensuite, si je trouve que tout va bien, tu pourras sortir d'ici librement et ne jamais me revoir". Elle avait l'air un peu triste à cette idée et fit la moue.

"Promis" répondit Eren, espérant qu'il aurait enfin la paix

"Très bien !" Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus bien que le brun ne croyait pas cela possible. "Alors dis-moi depuis quand tu as cette impression que ton corps fonctionne tout seul ? Raconte-moi un peu comment ça à commencé. Tu n'es pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails, raconte ce que tu veux."

"Il y a environ deux ans que ça à commencé, peu après quelques soucis familiaux. Mais j'en ai eu plus souvent depuis que j'ai repris les études à la rentrée. J'ai fais un an de fac de langue à la sortie du lycée et j'ai redoublé ma L1. Et là j'ai arrêté, je n'arrivais plus à aller en cours. Généralement je ne me sens pas très bien un peu avant, puis je suis dans les vapes durant quelques jours. Et après cette période, je me sens beaucoup mieux."

"Et d'habitude, combien de temps dure cette période que tu qualifies de 'dans les vapes' ? Pourrais-tu, à l'aide d'un calendrier, cocher les jours sur ces 6 derniers mois où elles se sont produites ?"

"Non, désolé. Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Par contre, je peux vous dire que normalement elles durent moins d'une semaine et après je me sens mieux. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, j'en ai eu trois qui on duré entre 6 et 10 jours. En trois mois donc" ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. On était déjà en novembre…

"Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà ça. Merci Eren, dit-elle en notant frénétiquement dans son petit carnet. Tu n'as pas besoin de d'excuser, tu as plutôt bonne mémoire. Tu as ajouté 'normalement' juste avant. La dernière période n'est pas ce que tu qualifierais de normale ?

"N-Non pas vraiment." Il fut étonné par la perspicacité d'Hanji, elle ne laissait rien au hasard. "Elle a duré deux semaines et c'était encore pire qu'avant. Je me souviens de presque rien." Eren se triturait les mains sans regarder la psychologue en face de lui, un peu honteux.

"Eren." La voix d'Hanji se fit plus douce. "Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure. Regarde-moi." Eren s'exécuta. Il croisa le regard de la femme devant lui et elle lui sourit. Pas de son sourire incroyablement large mais d'un sourire chaleureux et sympathique. Eren se sentit un peu mieux. "Donc, continua Hanji, cette fois-ci était pire. Tu saurais me dire pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

"Pas vraiment, hésita Eren. C'est juste qu'Armin et Mikasa, ma grande sœur, m'ont parlé pour que je me bouge. Mais je ne sais pas, ils étaient tellement LÀ, que je me suis sentis mal et j'ai comme sombré. Je me sentais bizarre quelques jours avant aussi, comme à chaque fois."

"Et quand tu sens que tu vas de moins en moins bien, tu fais quoi Eren" demanda Hanji ?

Eren rougit et refusa de répondre. Il baissa obstinément la tête mais Hanji ne le laissa pas faire. "Eren, tu as promis. Je ne te jugerais pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Mais je crois que ça t'aiderait de verbaliser ce que tu ressens."

Eren capitula. "Je sors beaucoup, je bois et le plus souvent je trouve un coup d'un soir. Je n'en ai pas honte et j'assume totalement, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime partager avec des inconnus..."

Hanji se contenta d'hocher la tête puis se rassit au fond de son fauteuil avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler du trouble bipolaire Eren ?" Ce dernier fit non de la tête, mais pas pour répondre à la psy. C'était juste impossible, tout mais pas ça !

Mais Hanji le prit comme une réponse à sa question "Très bien, je pense que tu en es atteint mais ne panique pas, d'accord ? C'est très bien pris en charge de nos jours et ça ne veut pas dire que tu es fou" rajouta Hanji quand elle vit les yeux d'Eren s'agrandir sous la panique.

"Donc, je disais, le trouble bipolaire est un peu ce que tu m'as expliqué. Il y a des moments où tu te sens fort, te porte très bien et tu as besoin de très peu de sommeil. Je me trompe ?" Eren fit à nouveau non de la tête. "Et au contraire d'autres moments où tu es, disons, absent. Tu ne ressens pas grand-chose, ne fait pas grand-chose, ne pense pas grand-chose… Je ne suis "que" psychologue (Elle avait fait des guillemets avec ses doigts, vraiment ?) donc ça dépasse un peu mon domaine de compétence. Mais je te propose quand même d'entrer dans mon super programme parce que je pense que ça te fera du bien. Je vais t'en parler cinq minutes mais avant, tu as des questions ?"

Eren inspira à fond et secoua la tête de nouveau. Sa gorge nouée l'empêchait de parler. Il commença à paniquer légèrement et à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas avoir cette même maladie, pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour en être "guéri". Il ne pouvait pas, Hanji se trompait c'est sûr…

La psychologue sembla sentir la détresse d'Eren et essaya de le rassurer.

"Je ne voulais pas être brusque en te l'annonçant, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur. Je pense que tu devrais t'entretenir avec un psychiatre car ce sont eux qui peuvent prescrire un traitement, et tu en auras vraisemblablement besoin. Tu pourras vivre normalement, mais ça sera un peu plus dur pour toi que pour les autres. Mais ça l'a toujours été, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Merci pour toutes ces informations, je suis juste un peu secoué" Eren se reprit.

"C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas. N'importe qui le serait, donc es-tu prêt à ce que je te parle de mon programme adoré ?" Elle débordait d'enthousiasme et sautillait sur sa chaise.

"Oui, allez-y" répondit Eren en s'attendant au pire.

"D'abord, si tu choisis d'y entrer, tu vas devoir me tutoyer, rigola Hanji. C'est non négociable. Ensuite je vais te donner le planning typique du groupe. Tu auras deux rendez-vous par semaine avec ton psychiatre. Un jour sur deux, donc le lundi, mercredi et vendredi. J'anime le groupe de discussion avec tout le monde. Pour rester dans le programme, il faut que tu assistes à tous tes rendez-vous avec le psychiatre et que tu viennes à une réunion par semaine au moins. L'idéal serait que tu viennes à toutes dans un premier temps. Tu dois prévenir un jour à l'avance si tu assisteras ou non à la réunion commune. Voilà, c'est un suivi assez rapproché surtout au début, mais il a fait ses preuves. Il diminuera au bout d'un certain temps, lorsque moi et ton psy on décidera que tu vas mieux."

"Et ils sont combien dans le groupe pour l'instant ?" Demanda Eren. Après tout, rencontrer d'autres jeunes serait peut-être une bonne idée...

"Nous avons cinq patients, dont un qui réside à l'hôpital. Tu seras le sixième si tu décides d'intégrer la troupe."

"Je dois encore y réfléchir un peu. Et pour le psychiatre ? Vous en avez un à me recommander ?"

"Je connais plusieurs personnes en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Mais je pense à quelqu'un en particulier. C'est mon best friend for ever (vraiment ? VRAIMENT ?) qui est quelqu'un d'assez direct et je pense que ça collerait bien avec ta personnalité. Je peux t'obtenir un rendez-vous et tu verras comment ça se passe avec lui. Libre à toi ensuite de décider si tu te sens ou non de lui raconter ta vie. Tu auras toujours le choix et même si au début il à l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre, au fond, il est très impliqué avec ses patients.

Soudain elle éclata de rire, sans raison apparente, la tête renversée en arrière. Eren sursauta et la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Cette femme n'était sûrement pas saine d'esprit, totalement impossible.

Un coup sec fut frappé sur le mur d'à coté et une voix étouffée traversa les murs. "La binoclarde, je te jure que tu vas la fermer ou je viens dans ton bureau t'enfoncer la tête contre le mur. Tu me fous la migraine."

Eren laissa échapper un ricanement. Le type devait sans doute la supporter toute la journée, le pauvre.

Hanji se pencha en avant sur son bureau et lui fit un clin d'œil. "C'est lui, mon meilleur ami. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il m'adore." Chuchota-t-elle.

Eren ne put retenir un rire devant le cinéma de la psy. Elle était folle sans aucun doute, mais elle était drôle aussi. La brune rigola aussi et se leva. Elle lui sera la main et lui dit de l'appeler quand il aura pris sa décision. En attendant, elle allait demander à son ami pour son rendez-vous.

Eren rentra chez lui. Il passa avant dans la supérette pour parler un peu avec Mikasa, puis il rentra dans son appartement. Il se déshabilla et alluma un joint. Il allait devoir en racheter et vite. Il fit réchauffer un des plats que sa sœur avait laissé dans le frigo et mangea tout en fumant.

Il alla ensuite se coucher en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il avait jusqu'à lundi pour donner sa réponse. Il soupira et se retourna. Il y penserai demain. Il s'endormit en espérant ne pas faire de mauvais rêves...

 

 

 


	4. Rencontre

Eren court. Il court avec l'énergie du désespoir après un homme. Il ne peut pas voir son visage, juste sa chevelure noire. Il doit absolument le rattraper, il le sent, il le sait. Alors qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus, la carrure de l'homme change et s'agrandie. Ses cheveux se métamorphosent de noirs et courts en brun et à longueur d'épaule.

Eren pourrait reconnaitre cette silhouette entre mille. C’est celle de son père. Il essaye de s'arrêter mais il est emporté par son élan. Comme au ralenti il se cogne contre l'homme devant lui.

Ce dernier se retourne tout doucement et Eren hurle. Il hurle en voyant son père un couteau à la main et un sourire dément sur le visage. La terreur le paralyse.

Il ne peut plus respirer. Son père se rapproche, il est trop près. Eren va mourir, il le sent. Il entend sa soeur crier au loin. Il faut qu'elle parte, elle ne doit pas mourir elle aussi.

"Eren ! Eren, réveille toi, respire !"

Eren ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer. Mikasa l'enlaça, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. "Inspire. Expire. C'est fini Eren, je suis là. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Ca va aller. Respire." Elle tremblait elle aussi.

Finalement, Eren put reprendre une première bouffée d'air. Ce fut douloureux mais une deuxième suivit, puis une troisième. Il respirait enfin à peu près normalement mais il tremblait toujours. Il avait eu des sueurs froides et son T-shirt lui collait le dos. Il était trempé.

"M-Merci, Mikasa. " dit-il en sanglotant. Depuis quand avait-il commencé à pleurer ? Il sentit sa sœur le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle était toujours là pour lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer un peu sa respiration.

"Eren, tu as encore fait un cauchemar à propos de Grisha." Ce n'était pas une question, elle savait qu'il n'y avait que son père pour le mettre dans cet état. "Je croyais que ça allait mieux en ce moment ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Il allait me tuer, il avait un couteau avec du sang. Il avait tué maman et il allait me tuer après et toi aussi. J'entendais qu'il allait te tuer après moi." Eren trembla de plus en plus fort. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

"Oh Eren !" Mikasa était désolée. "Tu es en sécurité, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tu es en vie et Grisha en prison. Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas t'atteindre là où il est. Calme-toi. Chuuuuut. " Elle couvrait son frère de caresses. Une fois celui-ci plus calme, elle se redressa un peu. "Va prendre une douche maintenant, ça te fera du bien et puis tu es trempé." Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez involontairement.

Eren se dirigea donc vers la petite salle de bain tandis que sa sœur changeait les draps. Il laissa couler un moment l'eau chaude le long de son corps amaigri. Cela lui faisait du bien et détendait ses muscles noués. Il se sentait faible, comme s'il venait vraiment de courir un sprint. Il resta un long moment sous la douche en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas repensé à son père. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi il revenait dans sa vie alors qu'il voulait aller mieux...

Une fois sa douche finie, il enfila un nouveau bas de pyjama et un sweat chaud puis se dirigea vers le coin cuisine. Il vit que sa sœur lui avait déjà préparé un verre de lait.

Elle le regardait, assise sur le clic-clac. Elle était inquiète pour lui, Eren le voyait bien. Il essaya de la rassurer. "Merci Mikasa. Tu avais raison, cette douche m'a remit les idées en place. Je vais un peu mieux." D'après le froncement de sourcils qu'il récolta, Eren n'avait pas réussi sa mission. Même pour lui sa phrase sonnait creux. Pff, pathétique.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui à la clinique." Elle regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir. "Enfin, hier… On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler tous les deux parce que tu dormais quand je suis rentrée du boulot. Comme on est tous les deux réveillés et pas près de se rendormir, autant en parler. Enfin si tu veux... Je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligé."

Eren secoua la tête. Mikasa était toujours très protectrice et avait une certaine tendance à se mêler de ses affaires quand il le souhaitait le moins. Mais là, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et il savait qu'elle comprendrait mieux que personne. "J'ai vu la psychologue qu'Armin m'a conseillé. Elle est complètement fêlée mais assez sympa. Enfin bref, on a parlé de moi et de mes problèmes. Apparemment je serais bipolaire..."

Avant que sa sœur puisse ouvrir la bouche, il ajouta : "Oui, Oui. Comme maman."

Mikasa ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Quand elle les rouvrit, son regard était sans expression. Comme d'habitude.

"Evidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. L'alternance des phases de grande activité et de dépression, je suis trop stupide, j'aurais dû le voir." Elle se frappa le front de colère. "Je suis désolée Eren de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt. En plus c'est héréditaire. Comme l'avait aussi maman. Enfin, elle n'avait pas été diagnostiquée par un psychiatre mais par... Bref, j'aurai dû le voir, j'aurais dû le voir... " Elle marmonnait la fin de sa phrase plus pour elle-même maintenant.

Ses yeux n'exprimaient toujours rien mais Eren s'avait qu'elle repensait à toutes les manifestations de son trouble bipolaire. Elle repassait en boucle dans sa tête les signes qu'elle aurait pu détecter. Il essaya de couper court à ses pensées avant que sa sœur ne pète un plomb.

"Mikasa, Mikasa ! Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ecoute-moi bien : tu n'es pas psychiatre ou psychologue, d'accord ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me diagnostiquer et je n'attends pas de toi que tu le fasses. Tu es ma sœur, pas mon médecin. Tu restes ma seule famille. Si tu commences à t'en vouloir à cause de moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Tu t'en fais déjà tellement pour moi."

Encore une fois, il rendait inquiètes les personnes qu'il aimait le plus sur Terre. Il en avait assez de toujours être celui qui avait des problèmes, toujours celui qui avait besoin d'aide. Il espérait aussi, intérieurement, que la psy s'était trompée. Mais la réaction de Mikasa, comme si c'était maintenant évident, diminuait encore un peu plus ses maigres espoirs. Il fallait qu'il le sache.

Eren s'était rendu compte qu'il avait déjà pris une décision.

"Hanji, la psy, m'a proposé de participer à un programme de soutien avec d'autres jeunes. Il y a des réunions en groupe et un suivi régulier avec un psychiatre. Il va devoir confirmer le diagnostic d'Hanji. Je vais accepter, je veux aller mieux." Pitié, faites qu'elle se soit trompée. Faites qu'elle se soit trompée… ressassait-il en boucle sans vraiment y croire.

A ces mots, Mikasa avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva pour enlacer son petit frère. Bien qu'il ait simplement un mois et quelques de différence d'âge, elle jouait le rôle de la grande sœur protectrice depuis qu'elle avait été adoptée par la famille d'Eren à ses 8 ans.

"Eren, je suis fière de toi tu sais. Tu me l'as dit il n'y a pas longtemps et cette fois, c'est à moi de te le dire. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Je ne t'aurais jamais forcé à suivre une thérapie mais je suis très heureuse que tu aies décidé d'en suivre une par toi-même." Le soulagement et la joie se devinaient dans sa voix. Mikasa n'était pas quelqu'un qui exprimait facilement ses sentiments. Elle était très pudique. Le simple fait qu'elle dise ces mots à voix haute montrait bien à Eren à quel point elle avait peur pour lui et à quel point elle voulait qu'il aille mieux.

Eren sourit puis bailla. Il était temps pour lui qu'il retourne se coucher. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir tout seul, pas après ce cauchemar. Sa sœur dû le sentir car elle lui proposa de s'installer avec elle sur le clic-clac. Il alla chercher sa couette et s'allongea donc avec sa sœur. Celle-ci lui rappela que demain elle partirait travailler tôt.

Sa sœur s'endormit sans trop de problèmes, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Eren. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il allait faire, il allait accepter de tout raconter à quelqu'un qui lui était complètement étranger. Toute son histoire, ses secrets, ce qu'il n'avait jamais dis, pas même à Armin ou à sa sœur. Bien sûr, ils savaient en gros mais il n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Et il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Et puis donner tout ce pouvoir sur lui à quelqu'un... il ne voulait pas être changé. Il désirait juste aller mieux et, surtout, il voulait qu'on arrête de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Finalement, ses paupières tombèrent doucement. Son cerveau était toujours en ébullition mais Eren restait trop épuisé pour faire attention à toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren avait le téléphone entre les mains. Mikasa était partie depuis deux heures pour son travail et il devait appeler Hanji. On était dimanche midi, mais elle lui avait dit d'appeler dès qu'il avait pris sa décision, n'importe quand. Si elle ne décrochait pas, il pouvait toujours lui laisser un message. Il devait la joindre mais il avait peur. C'était une décision importante dans sa vie. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt, mais il devait le faire.

Il chercha dans son répertoire et trouva Hanji à 'Dr. Zoë'. Il devait changer ça et vite. Il attendit la sonnerie et quand il pensait tomber sur le répondeur, la voix de la brune se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. "Hmm, Hanji à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Eren se dit qu'il venait sûrement de la réveiller car elle avait une voix fatiguée.

"Bonjour, c'est Eren. Eren Jaeger. J'espère que je ne vo-te dérange pas, se rattrapa le brun. Je t'appelle pour te dire que j'ai décidé de participer au programme."

Un cri perçant retentit au bout du fil et, encore une fois, Eren dû vivement écarter le téléphone de son oreille. Apparemment, c'était une habitude chez la psy. "Eren ! C'est formidable ! Je suis vraiment heureuse ! De mon coté, comme j'espérais que tu acceptes, je t'ai trouvé un psychiatre. C'est celui qui est juste dans le bureau à coté. Tu sais, mon meilleur ami ! "

Eren ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la mention du titre. Cette femme avait sans doute la trentaine mais agissait comme une écolière surexcitée. "Très bien. Comme ça, je ne perdrai pas en cherchant son bureau." Il entendit une voix derrière Hanji au téléphone qui marmonnait. "Hanji, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai réveillée et que tu n'es pas toute seule. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais te rappeler plus tard" Continua Eren. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dérangé la psy dès son réveil, et en plus avec quelqu'un à ses cotés.

Hanji ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle gloussait comme une idiote au bout du fil, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Eren se sentit mal à l'aise en pensant que c'était sans doute la personne avec qui elle était qui en était la cause. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et poussa un cri de douleur. Elle put enfin reprendre sa respiration.

"Je suis désolée Eren, c'est juste que le fait que tu penses que j'étais avec un mec m'a fait trop rire. Je suis justement avec quelqu'un, mais c'est trop bizarre." Eren comprenait de moins en moins les explications confuses de la psy. Elle se reprit. "Je suis avec mon ami, celui dont je te parlais. Et le fait de nous imaginer ensemble …" Elle ne put contenir son rire une nouvelle fois et une autre voix prit sa place au téléphone.

"Bonjour gamin. Excuse là, elle est encore un peu bourrée. Pour que je m'occupe de ton cas, elle a essayé de me soûler. Bien évidemment, c'est elle qui a fini complètement ivre. Mais je m'égare. Je suis Levi Ackerman, ton psychiatre. Tant que je te tiens, je te donne rendez-vous lundi en fin de soirée, c'est-à-dire demain. Je reste plus longtemps pour te recevoir donc ne sois pas en retard. Cela serait très impoli. Le mieux serait qu'avant tu fasses un bilan de santé. Je demanderai à une infirmière de te contacter demain matin. Sois à mon bureau à 19h30. Je devrais avoir fini avec mon patient précédent. Surtout, présente-toi à l'heure."

Avant qu'Eren n'ait eu le temps d'en placer une, le médecin avait raccroché. Il n'avait pas l'air commode mais tant pis. Eren n'avait pas besoin d'un ami mais d'un psychiatre.

La journée se termina rapidement. Mikasa était revenue à 13h, l'heure à laquelle fermait la supérette le dimanche. Ils avaient mangé ensemble puis trainé devant la télé en regardant des émissions débiles à la télé.

Eren envoya un texto à son pote qui lui fournissait de l'herbe. Il lui fixa un rendez-vous dans le parc pas loin de chez lui dans environ 30 minutes. Il prévint sa sœur qu'il sortait faire un tour.

Il connaissait Connie depuis le collège et, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était toujours à lui qu'il venait en acheter. Ils étaient amis autrefois mais ne se parlaient maintenant que pour leur affaires.

Il le retrouva à l'endroit indiqué et récupéra les 50 balles qu'il avait demandé. Ca lui suffirait pour l'instant et il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en offrir plus. Une fois rentré chez lui, il attendit que Mikasa s'endorme pour s'en rouler un avant de se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain, Eren fut réveillé par Mikasa qui quittait l'appartement. Elle avait cours tous les jours à 8h. Elle devait alors partir très tôt car son école était en plein centre ville de Trost, le quartier très chic de Sina. Eren ne se sentait jamais à l'aise quand il y allait... Bien que la zone ne soit pas officiellement en accès restreint, on se faisait dévisager si on s'y baladait sans fringue de marque ou de sac hors de prix. Il préférait de loin la périphérie, le quartier de Rose. Encore très chic certes, mais beaucoup plus ouverte d'esprit. Armin lui avait parlé de tous les cafés, les galeries, les expos et les salles de concerts de l'enceinte. Et bien qu'il n'y était jamais allé, faute d'argent, il trouvait ça très cool.

Dans chaque ville du pays, il y avait des murs d'enceinte qui divisait la ville. Toujours trois murs, toujours appelés de la même façon. Eren ne savait pas vraiment d'où cela venait. Il n'avait jamais pu obtenir d'explication claire de la part des profs auxquels il avait demandé la raison.

La périphérie extérieure s'appelait Maria. Elle abritait la population la plus pauvre de la ville mais n'était pas dangereuse (cependant, il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer seul dans certains quartiers). Les gens n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyen mais ils étaient souvent bienveillants et accueillants.

Le second mur s'appelait le mur Rose. En général, les gens qui y vivaient étaient assez riches ils appartenaient à la classe moyenne, voire aisée. Souvent, et c'était encore plus vrai pour les plus grandes villes comme Trost, Stohess ou Mitras la capitale, c'était également dans ces murs que se trouvaient les activités les plus sympas à faire.

Enfin, le dernier mur, Sina, qui fermait le centre ville. A Mitras, il était en accès restreint car il abritait le palais. Tous les hommes politiques du pays y avaient leur résidence. Pour les autres villes, c'était le centre qui était toujours beau et bien entretenu. On y vantait une sécurité sans pareille et une vie paisible. Mais Eren trouvait juste que c'était chiant à mourir. Tout semblait lisse. Il n'y avait rien à faire et les gens paraissaient manquer de vie.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna et interrompit ses pensées. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro qui s'affichait mais décrocha quand même.

"Oui, allô ?"

"Bonjour. Je suis Petra Ral, infirmière à la clinique du mur Rose." Eren se rappela rapidement de sa conversation d’hier avec le psychiatre. Une infirmière devait l'appeler pour qu'il fasse un bilan de santé.

"Bonjour Petra. Excusez-moi mais je viens de me réveiller. C'est bien Eren Jaeger au téléphone. Vous appelez pour le bilan de santé, c'est bien ça ?"

"Ha, Eren. J'ai cru un instant m'être trompée de numéro. Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. J'ai un moment dans la journée, vers le milieu d'après midi si ça te va. Je sais que ton rendez-vous avec le docteur Ackerman est en début de soirée mais je ne peux pas rester plus tard." Petra était vraiment adorable, pensa Eren. Il se sentait mal de bousculer ses horaires comme ça. Il trouvait quand même étrange qu'il obtienne tous ses rendez-vous aussi vite. Il allait devoir demander à Armin s'il n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

"Non, c'est parfait. Je n'ai rien à faire donc je resterai à l'hôpital en attendant. Je croiserai peut-être Armin. Donc vous m'avez dit quelle heure ?"

"Vers 16h30. Je préfère te prévenir que j'ai un élève infirmier avec moi, mais il est plutôt compétent donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Je te laisse, à cet après midi."

Eren s'étira et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Il avait toute la journée devant lui. Il prit d'abord son petit déjeuner, constitué d'un bol de coco pops, d'un verre de jus d'orange et de tranches de fromage. Il avait recommencé à prendre des repas réguliers pour essayer de regagner un peu le poids qu'il avait perdu.

Il regarda ensuite les petites annonces sur son téléphone. Il allait avoir besoin d'argent et vite s'il voulait payer son loyer à temps. Malheureusement il n'y avait rien qui semblait lui correspondre. Il n'avait aucun diplômes à part le bac et ses expériences précédentes s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Toutes sans exceptions. C'était trop déprimant de penser à ça, il devait se changer les idées.

Voyant qu'il lui restait encore deux heures à tuer, Eren s'installa sur son canapé et commença à rouler un joint. Il le fuma devant des dessins animés, puis un deuxième. Son rendez-vous le stressait. Finalement, sans qu'il ne vit le temps passer il fut l'heure pour lui de partir. Il prit donc le tram qui l'emmena à la clinique.

Il arriva dans le hall d'accueil et, encore une fois, fut impressionné par l'endroit. La clinique du Mur Rose avait excellente réputation. Elle accueillait le gratin de Rose et Sina, elle était équipée pour. L'accueil était vaste et lumineux, des plantes décoraient simplement le grand bureau blanc de l'entrée. Tous les équipements étaient modernes, des derniers ordinateurs aux chariots de soins qu'il avait aperçu dans les couloirs lors de sa dernière visite. Une impression de bien-être se dégageait de l'ensemble et c'était rare pour un hôpital.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Peu de marians avaient les moyens d'y être suivis et Eren n'était certainement pas l'un d'eux... Il allait devoir demander à Hanji ou à son psychiatre ce que ça allait lui coûter.

Il demanda à la secrétaire où il devait se rendre pour son bilan avec Mlle Ral. On lui indiqua le service de psychiatrie d'un air peu aimable et qu'on lui demanderait des précisions une fois là bas. Par chance, il croisa Petra qui lui fit signe. Eren se stoppa net quand il vit par qui elle était accompagnée. Jean, le petit copain de sa sœur.

Et merde ! Il avait oublié que ce couillon était en école d'infirmier. Bon, tant pis, il allait devoir faire avec lui pendant son bilan.

"- Re-bonjour Eren, je te présente —

\- Jean. Je le connais, ne vous inquiétez pas", répondit Eren d'un ton peu enjoué. Voire pas du tout.

" Parfait alors", déclara Petra sans remarquer la tension entre les deux jeunes.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle avec une table d'examen et des meubles remplis de compresses, aiguilles, tubes et autres.

" - Je vais te faire plusieurs prises de sang, Eren. Une pour vérifier si tu n'as pas de carences, trois autres pour le bilan sanguin et une dernière pour la recherche d'IST. Sauf si tu as fais un dépistage en règle depuis ta dernière relation sexuelle non protégée.

Eren regarda Petra, embarrassé, puis Jean qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le fixer.

\- Je préfère faire le dépistage pour les IST, je n'en ai jamais fait.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais te poser quelques questions. Si Jean te gène, je peux lui demander de partir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Il essaya de protester mais Eren demanda à être seul avec Petra. Le jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés dû donc sortir de la pièce. Ce qu'il fit sans cacher son mécontentement et en soufflant bruyamment. Ce type n'avait décidément aucune conscience professionnelle.

\- Donc, Eren, de quand date ta dernière relation sexuelle ?

\- Deux semaines environ, mais on a mis des capotes. Enfin, j'en ai retrouvées le lendemain.

\- Je ne vais pas te juger. Vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as souvent des relations sexuelles non protégées.

\- Je sors souvent et parfois, quand je rentre avec des hommes, ils n'ont pas toujours de capotes. Donc on fait sans, mais c'est rare. Je crois que c'est arrivé que trois ou quatre fois sur les deux dernières années.

\- Très bien. Je n'avais pas pensé à te le demander mais visiblement tu es gay ! Bon, je ne vais pas te faire la morale mais sache que, gay ou pas, les capotes sont indispensables. Sauf si tu es en couple ET que vous décidez tout les deux de faire un dépistage ou que tu as confiance en ton partenaire. Je sais que dans le feu de l'action, on n'y pense pas toujours. Surtout que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de tomber enceinte, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est chiant de prendre la pilule...

Eren soupira et hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il avait été imprudent et il avait un peu peur des résultats. Mais les fois où c'était arrivé, les types avaient juré qu'ils étaient clean. Mais après, est-ce qu'il leur faisait confiance ? Non, évidemment non.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini les prises de sang, elle marqua consciencieusement les fioles et appela Jean. Elle le chargea de les emmener au laboratoire pour analyse.

Ensuite, Petra mesura et pesa Eren et lui posa une série de questions : âge (19 ans), lieu de naissance (Shiganshina), date de naissance (30 mars), s'il avait encore de la famille (uniquement sa sœur), et ainsi de suite. Toute la consultation dura 45 minutes.

"Bon bah Eren, on a terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je recevrai tes résultats dans deux jours pour la prise de sang et deux semaines pour les autres normalement. Je les transmettrai à ton psychiatre. J'ai fait un compte rendu que je transmets également à Levi cet après midi, pour qu'il puisse avoir une idée de ton état de santé lors de votre consultation toute à l'heure. Concernant ton poids, je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu inquiète. Ton IMC est trop bas. Essaye de manger un peu plus. Je sais que tu sors d'une période pas facile donc je vais te laisser du temps. J'ai aussi un diplôme de nutritionniste donc si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes repas, n'hésite pas à me le demander. Je ne sais pas si Hanji te l'a mentionné mais tu auras aussi un rendez-vous avec moi une fois par mois pour vérifier que tout va bien niveau santé."

Elle se leva avec un sourire, le raccompagna à la porte et lui dit au revoir.

Là, Eren aperçut Armin. Il était avec un grand blond qui devait avoir 35 ans environ. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés et Eren dû reconnaitre qu'il était tout simplement parfait. Mais presque trop. Même ses sourcils, inhumainement épais, n'arrivaient pas à gâcher cette image de perfection.

Armin l'aperçut et lui fit signe qu'il était occupé avec une grimace d'excuse. Eren lui fit alors un clin d'œil accompagné d'un geste obscène qui fit rougir le petit blond, toujours en train de discuter avec le beau docteur.

Eren partit en ricanant tout seul et se dirigea vers la cour. Il resta assis sur un banc en attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il était fasciné par le ballet des ambulances qui arrivaient et repartaient, du personnel médical qui prenait en charge chaque patient comme il pouvait. Il fit quand même un petit passage à la cafétéria et prit un thé. Il reçu un message d'Armin qui lui dit qu'il allait pouvoir le voir pendant sa pause. Eren décida donc de l'attendre.

Ils discutèrent de son rendez-vous. Armin connaissait vaguement le psychiatre d'Eren, mais celui-ci lui faisait peur. D'après son exacte description, il avait une aura meurtrière et son visage inexpressif donnait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait être heureux. De plus, selon Armin, c'était le genre de type qui laissait toujours une impression étrange. Malgré ça, ce médecin restait très impliqué pour ses patients et n'hésitait pas à faire des heures sup'. Il avait globalement d'excellents résultats et Eren pouvait s'estimer chanceux.

Finalement, ce fut l'heure de son entrevue. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hanji, et s'arrêta devant celui juste à côté. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit et un patient en sortit. Ce dernier marqua une pause et se retourna vers son docteur qui lui fit un signe de tête. Une fois que le patient commençait à partir, Eren put enfin découvrir la tête du fameux "meilleur ami" d'Hanji.

Et il ne put retenir un couinement de surprise.

 


	5. Lui...

Eren reconnut immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était celui avec lequel il avait passé la nuit il y a deux semaines. Celui qui s'était invité dans son cauchemar il y a deux nuits. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Est-ce que le type l'avait reconnu ? Eren commença à paniquer, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-il parler en premier ? Et si l'autre ne s'en souvenait pas non plus ?

"Patiente encore deux petites minutes gamin et je suis à toi."

Levi referma la porte de son bureau.

Eren resta encore quelques instants, incapable de bouger, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. Son psychiatre ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. Il l'acceptait en rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. Mais Eren avait-il envie de partager des informations très personnelles avec quelqu'un avec qui il avait été intime par le passé ?

Eren se rendit compte au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, une fois la surprise passée, qu'un sentiment autre que l'inquiétude était aussi présent dans sa poitrine. Il était vexé. Ackerman l'avait oublié, il ne l'avait même pas reconnu alors qu'Eren, au contraire, s'en était rappelé instantanément. Il avait oublié son visage mais dès qu'il l'avait revu, tout lui était revenu. Eren rougit en se rappelant à présent à leur nuit plus que torride. Le médecin de l'autre coté de la porte savait s'y prendre, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

La porte se rouvrit de nouveau après quelques minutes. Il regarda Eren. Son expression était totalement indéchiffrable et il l'invita à entrer d'une voix monocorde. Eren en profita pour le détailler le plus discrètement possible.

Il était plus petit que dans les souvenirs du brun. Il faisait environ une tête de moins que lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés ras derrière la tête et plus longs sur le haut. De longues mèches lui retombaient sur le front et certaines arrivaient jusqu'à ses sourcils. Ceux-ci étaient très fins et longs. Ils étaient froncés et lui donnait un regard dur. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Eren étaient ses yeux : gris avec quelques pointes de bleu. Ils étaient magnifiques.

"Personne ne t'as appris que c'était impoli de fixer les gens, gamin ? Viens dans mon bureau et reste pas planté sur ta chaise comme ça. Je te signale que je suis resté plus longtemps pour toi…" ajouta-il avec l'air de se demander pourquoi il avait fait une telle connerie.

Eren se leva maladroitement et passa devant l'homme qui lui tenait la porte. Il le frôla et ne put s'empêcher de rougir bêtement. Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s’empourprer aussi facilement. Il s'installa sur une chaise en face de son bureau. L'autre homme le rejoignit en face, croisant ses jambes de manière à ce qu'une de ses chevilles repose sur le genou opposé.

"Bon, je me présente correctement. Je suis Levi Ackerman, ton psychiatre. Tu peux m'appeler Levi mais je préférerais que tu me vouvoies pour qu'on garde une certaine distance patient-thérapeute. Pas comme l'autre dingue qui demande à tout le monde de la tutoyer… Par contre, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te vouvoie, tu es bien trop jeune pour ça. Gamin." Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"J'ai 19 ans." se défendit Eren. "Je ne suis plus un gamin."

Eren aurait juré voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Levi, mais cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

"Très bien, si tu le dis petit. C'est à toi de te présenter. Dis moi ce qui est important pour toi, ce qui fait qui tu es."

"Je suis Eren Jaeger. J'ai une sœur adoptive, Mikasa. C'est une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie avec mon meilleur ami Armin. J'ai arrêté la fac de lettres fin septembre après avoir redoublé mon année. J’ai enchainé les petits boulots depuis. Avant je faisais pas mal de sport et je sortais souvent avec mes amis. Maintenant j'ai totalement arrêté les exercices et je sors seul. Enfin… Au début de la soirée." Rajouta Eren en plongeant son regard dans celui de Levi.

Celui-ci se montra totalement impassible et soutint son regard. Ce fut Eren qui lâcha en premier finalement, incapable de faire face à l'intensité des iris gris du psychiatre. Ce dernier continua comme si de rien était.

"Tu as parlé de ta sœur et de tes amis mais peu de tes parents. Quelle est ta situation familiale ?"

"Ma mère est morte. Elle était malade, comme moi apparemment. Elle s'est suicidée il y quatre ans et demi."

Eren s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer.

"Mon p- Grisha est actuellement en prison. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui depuis."

Levi soupira. Le tableau familial du jeune n'était pas des plus stables. Son travail allait être plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Qu'Hanji aille se faire foutre, elle lui avait promis que le gamin était un cas simple.

"Juste une question : tu es le fils du docteur Grisha Jaeger qui était médecin à Shiganshina puis dans le centre de Trost, jusqu'à il y a environ un an et demi. C’est bien ça ?"

Eren soupira et hocha la tête. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on connaisse son père. Celui-ci avait fait plusieurs avancées dans son domaine et était respecté parmi ses confrères. Il ne voulait pas entendre d'éloge de Grisha. Pas maintenant, ni jamais en fait.

"Je sais qu'il est en prison pour affaires personnelles et, à vrai dire, j'en ai rien à foutre de pourquoi il a atterrit là bas. Mais si c'est quelque chose que tu penses que je devrais savoir pour ta thérapie, et si tu veux continuer avec moi, dis-le moi"

Son ton était autoritaire et Eren réfléchit un peu. Sa relation avec l'homme qui se disait son père avait sans doute fait beaucoup de dégâts… Même si c'était difficile, il serait plus sage d'en parler. Mais ce fut d'autres mots qui franchirent ses lèvres

"Non, rien qui me concerne directement"

Il avait menti sans réfléchir. Il avait voulu dire la vérité mais n'avait pas pu… Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il avait un peu honte de lui. A peine commencé qu'il mentait déjà à celui qui devait l'aider.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Levi, celui-ci était plus que sceptique. Eren crut y déceler un certain agacement mais tant pis. Il voyait bien qu'Eren mentait mais c'était son choix.

"Très bien. Et tu as arrêté la fac en début d'année. Tu peux un peu développer sur comment tu vois tes études ? "

"Je dirais que j'ai toujours été moyen à l'école. Je ne travaillais pas énormément donc mes notes restaient dans la moyenne de la classe. Quand le niveau est devenu plus difficile, j'ai eu de l'aide de ma sœur qui a toujours beaucoup travaillé. Et aussi de mon meilleur ami, qui est sans doute un génie. Il a eu son BAC un an avant tout le monde et à décroché une place dans un programme de médecine très pointu. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé d'aller à la fac de lettres parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé et comme personne ne me poussais plus à travailler, j'ai dû redoubler. Mais cette année je n'y arrivais pas mieux, et ça me plaisait encore moins donc j'ai tout simplement arrêté."

Levi hocha la tête.

"Pour la séance d'aujourd'hui, j'essaie juste de me familiariser avec toi. De te connaitre un peu. Parle-moi de toi maintenant : quels sont tes défauts et tes qualités ? Qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire ?"

"Je dirais que je suis têtu, flemmard. Je me laisse trop facilement envahir par mes émotions. Surtout par la colère. Je ne réfléchis pas toujours avant d'agir et la liste est encore longue mais ce sont mes principales imperfections. Ma sœur n’arrête pas de me répéter que j’ai une fierté mal placée et que j'ai du mal à accepter de l'aide. Quant à mes qualités, je ne sais pas. Ces derniers temps, je dirais que celle qui me semble le plus évident est que je suis bon au lit."

Eren se pencha légèrement en avant, un sourire en coin des lèvres. Il espérait enfin déstabiliser l'homme qui lui faisait face. Mais peine perdue.

Levi leva les yeux de son bloc note et lui jeta un regard froid et méprisant.

"J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu fais des tes nuits, Jaeger. Alors retire-moi ton sourire de petit malin et réponds correctement. Quelles sont tes qualités ?"

Le ton froid de Levi ne laissait aucunement place au jeu.

Eren était blessé. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était rejeté, et encore moins aussi brutalement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, à part mon talent au pieu, je ne pense pas être capable de grand chose." Eren fixait ses mains qui se tortillaient.

"Je ne disais pas ça uniquement pour être provoquant. C'est juste mon unique qualité." murmura-t-il.

Levi vit bien qu'il avait blessé Eren.

"Hey, regarde-moi gamin. Tout le monde à plus d'une qualité, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que tes amis pourraient m'en donner une liste aussi longue que celle que tu as faite avec tes défauts. Et je ne pense pas que tes hypothétiques talents d'amant y figurent." Ajouta-t-il avec une grimace narquoise.

Eren le regarda. Cet homme était décidément très étrange. Sous ses côtés durs et froids, il pouvait se montrer assez empathique. Au moins, il avait trouvé les mots pour l'apaiser un peu.

"Quand je trouve que quelque chose est important, je n'hésite pas à m'exprimer et défendre mes opinions", déclara Eren. "Je suis très proche de ceux en qui j'ai confiance et je ferai tout pour qu'ils soient en sécurité."

Levi essaya de masquer les émotions qu'il sentait naitre sur son visage. Le gamin avait un air déterminé et borné qui rendait à ses yeux fatigués un peu plus de vie et de couleurs. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la couleur unique des yeux d'Eren, entre émeraude et turquoise. Il se rata misérablement…

"Tu vois, quand tu veux... Ce sont de bonnes qualités. Trop de gens n'osent pas se battre pour leurs idées et se laissent marcher dessus. C'est bien de défendre ce qui est important à ses yeux. Alors passons un peu aux choses sérieuses… Hanji m'a dit qu'elle pensait que tu étais bipolaire et tu m'as dit toi-même que ta mère était malade. Elle avait été diagnostiquée ?"

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Eren mais disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il fit non de la tête.

"Très bien, dit Levi en notant. Je sais que c'est difficile à exprimer avec des mots mais essaie de me décrire ce que tu ressens pendant tes périodes de dépression et celles de grande activité."

"Quelques jours avant de "m'endormir" -Eren fit le geste des guillemets avec ses mains, je me sens de plus en plus vide. C'est comme si un brouillard arrivait peu à peu et que je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Généralement, quand je me sens comme ça, j'essaie de faire un maximum d'activité pour que le brouillard ralentisse. Mais depuis le temps, je sais que ça n'a plus aucun effet. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Eren soupira. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être clair et que le psy pouvait comprendre ce qu'il décrivait. Pourtant, il continua.

"Et pour mes périodes ‘normales’, bah généralement je dors peu. J'ai du mal à m’endormir la plupart du temps. Et sinon je traine avec des amis et je sors. Sinon je joue pas mal aux jeux vidéos et je dessine aussi."

Levi haussa un sourcil.

"Tu n'as pas mentionné le dessin dans les choses que tu aimes faire. Pourquoi ?"

Eren se frotta le front avec le dos de sa main et reprit son souffle.

"C'est ma mère qui m'a appris le dessin. Elle était très douée et je dessinais souvent avec elle quand j'étais plus petit. Et puis quand elle est morte, je n'arrivais plus à dessiner sans penser à elle. Mais ça allait mieux et cela m'aidait à me calmer. Mais mon père ne voulait pas me laisser faire. Il disait que je deviendrais un raté comme elle."

La voix d'Eren se brisa. Il avait l'air de sangloter. Soudain, il releva la tête et la seule émotion qui se lisait sur son visage était la colère. Il était plus que furieux et quand il parla de nouveau, le ton de sa voix avait changé et des tremblements agitaient tout son corps.

"Il l'a tuée. C'est de sa faute si elle est morte. Il l'a tuée et on n'a rien pu faire… Puis de mes seize ans à mes dix-huit ans, il s'est défoulé sur moi en me disant que je serais un boulet pour la société, comme elle, et que j'étais un raté… Il rentrait parfois ivre et me frappait sans raison. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si j'allais voir la police, ils nous auraient séparés Mikasa et moi. Et en plus Grisha connaissait des gens influents un peu partout. J'avais peur… A ses dix-huit ans, Mikasa avait caché des caméras dans la maison et elle a obtenu des vidéos de notre maltraitance. On est allé porter plainte et un mois après, le procès en cours envoyait Grisha en prison pour cinq ans. J’avais dix-huit ans à ce moment-là."

Lorsqu'Eren termina, son regard se braqua sur Levi. Celui-ci fut pris de court un instant. Le gamin avait vraiment traversé des moments difficiles entre le décès de sa mère et les abus de son père. Levi se sentait étrangement proche de lui. Après tout, il avait lui aussi grandi dans un environnement tumultueux.

Levi prit sa voix la plus douce possible.

"Eren"

Celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir.

"Eren ! Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de s'ouvrir à un étranger. Mais ce soir, tu as fait du bon travail. Vraiment. Je pense que qu’on en a fini pour aujourd’hui concernant le sujet de tes parents. C'est quelque chose de sensible donc on y reviendra plus tard. Mais on n’en a pas terminé pour autant notre séance. Il nous reste encore vingt minutes, sauf si tu es trop fatigué ?" Ajouta-t-il avec une pause.

Eren était surpris par l'attitude de Levi. Il semblait calme et rassurant. Il ne pensait pas que sous ses airs grincheux, il pouvait vraiment être aussi … gentil ? Le brun secoua sa tête mentalement. L'homme devant lui était tout sauf gentil. Bravo, maintenant il n'avait pas entendu la question. Bon, aller… "Oui…"

Levi fronça les sourcils "’Oui’ quoi, gamin ? ‘Oui’ tu es trop fatigué ou ‘oui’ tu veux continuer ?"

Eren le regarda. Voilà, tu vois Eren ? Il n'est pas *gentil*, c'est un gros trou-du-cul.

"Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. On continue" précisa-t-il en faisant la moue.

"Très bien. Alors dis-moi : tu disais que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il y a une raison particulière à ça ?"

"Je fais des cauchemars avec mon père… A chaque fois, il veut me tuer et je me réveille juste avant qu'il le fasse… J'ai peur de m'endormir donc je veille le plus possible."

"Je vois, Comme ça concerne encore tes parents, on ne va peut-être pas approfondir sur ce sujet maintenant. Mais je vais t'expliquer en gros ce que c'est que le trouble bipolaire. "

Levi posa ses coudes sur son bureau, le bout de ses doigts joints, tout en continuant de fixer Eren.

" Il s’agit d’une alternance de phases d'humeur plus ou moins aiguës. Il y a les phases dépressives, durant lesquelles tu vis au ralenti et tu perds tout plaisir. Certaines personnes ont mêmes des idées suicidaires. Et puis il y a les phases maniaques, durant lesquelles tu as une abondance de projets en cours. Tu as beaucoup d'énergie et ces phases peuvent conduire à des conduites dangereuses et à de grosses prises de risques. Tu t'en doutes, je dois te poser la question : as-tu eu déjà des idées suicidaires et, si oui, as-tu déjà tenté de les réaliser ?"

Eren regarda ses mains un instant. Il savait déjà la plupart des choses que le psy lui avait dis mais ce n'était pas moins douloureux à entendre.

"Je n'ai jamais essayé de me suicider. Mais je pense que, comme beaucoup de personnes, je me suis demandé ce qui se passerait si je mourrais. Si je manquerai à des gens et, si je me suicidai, qu'est ce qu’il se passerait. Mais… ce n'est pas vraiment des idées suicidaires…"

"D'accord, je vois. Et pendant tes périodes de manies, tu fais quoi ? Quels sont tes principaux projets ?"

"Généralement, je commence plein de tableaux mais j'en finis très peu, voire aucun. Et sinon je sors, mais vraiment beaucoup."

"Pour établir un traitement médicamenteux, j'ai besoin d'une réponse très honnête. Sinon ça peut vraiment être dangereux pour ta santé, d'accord ? Quand tu sors ou même, en général, est-ce que tu prends de l'alcool, du tabac ou de la drogue ?"

Levi n'avait aucune once de jugement dans son regard quand Eren le croisa. Il se sentit assez à l'aise pour dire la vérité. Enfin, une partie.

"J'ai parfois pris de la cocaïne et de la MD, mais jamais régulièrement. Je ne fume pas fréquemment mais ça m'arrive en soirée. Souvent quand je sors, je bois beaucoup. Genre gueule de bois le lendemain."

Eren avait laissé de coté les joints. Mais bon, cela n'était pas vraiment de la drogue. Si ? Et puis il en avait vraiment besoin pour dormir…

"C'est tout ? Rien d'autre ?" Insista Levi.

Eren avala sa salive bruyamment…

"Si, je prends de la beuh pour m'endormir. Je n'y arrive pas sinon."

Il n'osait pas croiser le regard insistant du psychiatre qu'il sentait peser sur lui, comme s'il essayait de savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non.

"Au moins, tu es partiellement honnête. Et, enfin, passons au sujet qui ravit tous les adolescents.

"Je ne suis plus un ado— commença Eren, mais il fut coupé brutalement par Levi.

"Excuse–moi, mais de une : ne me coupe pas la parole. Et de deux : il me semble que tu as 19 ans, non ? Et comment on dit ‘19’ en anglais ? Oui, bravo ! C'est bien nineteen ! "

Levi avait enchainé sa tirade sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

"Et oui, cela finit par ‘-teen’ ! Et en anglais teenagers, veut dire ‘adolescent’. *Donc*, tu *es* un adolescent."

La voix du médecin était dégoulinante de sarcasme. Et avec son petit sourire sadique, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver plus que sexy. Mais quel sale type…

"Donc, je disais qu’on allait aborder le sujet que tous les *adolescents* adorent : la vie sexuelle. Petra m'a dit que tu avais une forte activité sur ce plan là et que tu n'étais pas vraiment responsable concernant les protections."

Levi fronça les sourcils en lisant le dossier.

"Voire pas du tout. Tu n'as jamais fait de test de dépistage, malgré le fait que tu t'es pris des bites dans le cul sans capotes et à plusieurs reprises. Vraiment ?"

Eren sentait son regard s'agrandir sous la surprise au fur et à mesure des déclarations du plus vieux. Mais bientôt, ce fut de l'indignation et de la colère qui emplirent ses yeux. C'était trop pour lui.

"De quel droit vous me jugez ? Vous l'avez dis vous-même que mes périodes maniaques pouvaient conduire à des prises de risques ! Et même si j'ai une vie sexuelle remplie, cela ne regarde que moi ! Je pensais que vous ne me jugeriez pas, que vous étiez là juste écouter ! Et puis ça te va bien de me sermonner sur le nombre de queues que je me suis pris dans le cul quand la dernière en date c'était la tienne !"

Sous la colère, Eren n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait basculé dans le tutoiement.

"Alors, *merci* mais je vais m'en aller. Tu vas la fermer, et au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir."

Eren claqua la porte bruyamment en laissant un Levi stupéfait et bouche-bée sur sa chaise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentaires et kudos sont les bienvenus :)


End file.
